Get it right
by Claire99
Summary: Rachel aún no puedo superar a cierta rubia, aunque piensa que ella si lo hizo... ¿Será verdad?. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a su creador, Ryan Murphy, yo solo me entretengo usándolos.

La mirada de la muchacha vagó perdida por toda la sala, observándolo todo y a la vez, nada. Hacía muchos días que se venía sintiendo así. Herida, golpeada, vacía…

Vacía, completamente vacía. Apenas esa palabra apareció en su mente sintió como el agujero que se había abierto en su pecho le ardía de manera violenta e incontenible. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con firmeza para que no se notara que sus pupilas se habían cristalizado, y así evitar que una lágrima cayera de un momento a otro.

Luego de un par de minutos, los murmullos comenzaron a acrecentarse y cada uno de los miembros del Glee Club fue apareciendo por la puerta. Todos saludaron agradablemente a Rachel, y ella sonrió con la mayor naturalidad que le fue posible para corresponder el gesto, menos a un miembro. Un miembro que había evitado mirar en todo lo posible… y que se sentó lo más lejos de ella posible. La castaña agarró los costados de la silla con ambas manos, cruzó las piernas y miró al suelo, como solía hacer cada vez que se sentía fuera de lugar.

Como si todos hubieran podido oler la angustia y el dolor que carcomían el interior de Rachel, ninguno se sentó al lado de ella. Y lo agradeció.

La última persona en entrar al estudio fue el profesor Will, el cual fue interrumpido por la castaña antes de que pudiera decirle hola a la clase.

-Profesor Shuester, sino le molesta, quisiera arrancar el día de hoy cantando una canción que me estuvo dando vueltas todo el fin de semana. Obviamente no es un clásico que será recordado durante años y años pero tiene una letra con la cual me siento bastante identificada y me gustaría poder expresarl…

_-¿Hazla corta, quieres?, me sangran los oídos de escuchar tus maullidos._ –Comentó Santana, con la misma dureza con que la había tratado todo el tiempo.

_-Sí, claro._ –A pesar de que seguía hablando como solía hacerlo siempre, el tono de su voz estaba apagado, sin vida.

Hacía mucho que había terminado con Quinn, pero nunca había podido superar lo que tuvieron, a pesar de que la rubia si lo había hecho. Y era por eso que en ese momento, en ese día, quería cantarle. Quería decirle que aunque para la ex animadora Berry ya no significaba nada, para la castaña ella lo significaba todo.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al lado del piano, y juntó sus manos tímidamente mientras clavaba la mirada en Quinn, la persona a la que tanto amaba y que tanto le había arrebatado. Mirarla a sus hermosos ojos le causaba un dolor terrible, y sentía como en su interior, su corazón aún se seguía partiendo en pedazos más y más pequeños. Si es que eso aún era posible, claro…

A pesar de eso, quería hacerle entender que esa canción era exclusivamente para ella, lo cual provocó un murmullo de agitación en todos los miembros del coro. En cierto modo ya se avecinaban lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no sabían cual iba a ser el desenlace. Hacía mucho que la castaña no cantaba un solo y eso los tomó a todos por sorpresa.

La música comenzó a sonar y por ende, Rachel comenzó a cantar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Pero era una interpretación diferente, no era una persona cantando para un público intentando hacer que este se emocionara, era una persona con el alma y corazón destrozados, hablándole a su ex pareja, al amor de su vida para decirle que todavía la amaba.

_A hundred days have made me older (Cientos de días me han hecho más viejo)__  
__Since the last time that I saw your pretty face (Desde la última vez que vi tu hermoso rostro)__  
__A thousand lies have made me colder (Mil mentiras me han hecho más frío)__  
__And I don't think I can look at this the same (Y no creo que pueda ver esto igual)__  
__But all the miles that separate (Pero todas las millas que nos separan)__  
__Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face (Desaparecen ahora que estoy soñando con tu cara)_

Fue instántaneo, apenas escuchó la primera línea del tema, Quinn miró para otro lado. No quería que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar con los de su ex amante en ese mismo momento, no quería ver el dolor y la angustia reflejados en las pupilas de Rachel. No quería enterarse de cuan infeliz la había hecho, de cuanto daño le había producido. Pero ella había seguido con su vida (O al menos eso creía), y no quería nada más en el mundo que la castaña pudiera hacer lo mismo con la suya. Quizás así pudiera dejar de sentirse tan culpable.

_I'm here without you baby (Estoy aquí sin ti nena)_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind (Pero todavía sigues en mi solitaria mente)_  
_I think about you baby (Pienso en ti nena)_  
_And I dream about you all the time (Y sueño contigo todo el tiempo)_  
_I'm here without you baby (Estoy aqui sin ti nena)_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams (Pero sigues conmigo en mis sueños)_  
_And tonight it's only you and me. (Y esta noche, sólo somos tu y yo)_

Al llegar la parte más delicada de la canción, Rachel sintió unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, pero ¡no!, debía mantenerse fuerte y terminar de cantar. Recién cuando lo hiciera podría irse corriendo y abandonar definitivamente el Glee club. Algo que había querido hacer hace mucho, pero que Finn intentó evitar varias veces, repitiéndole lo importante que era para el mismo.

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba su dolor iba en aumento, y el hecho de que la rubia le escondiera la mirada la hacía sentirse peor. Esa canción era la última que le iba a dedicar, era un adiós, y su ex no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarla a la cara y afrontar la situación.

_The miles just keep rollin' (Las millas siguen pasando)_  
_As the people leave their way to say hello (Como la gente deja su manera de decir hola)_  
_I've heard this life is overrated (Escuché que esta vida esta sobrevalorada)_  
_But I hope that it gets better as we go (Pero espero que mejore mientras nos vamos)_

Quería gritar con fuerza cada frase sin importar si acertara con la nota, quería hacerle sentir a Quinn todo el dolor que todavía le provocaba su partida.

Y es que… lo de ellas no podía acabar. Todavía no había acabado, ¿o sí?. Hacía meses que su ex salía con otra persona, pero Rachel siempre pensó que nunca la había olvidado. Que cuando la rubia estaba en la cama con su actual amante, en realidad se imaginaba la cara de la castaña, sólo para poder sentirse menos miserable.

___I'm here without you baby (Estoy aquí sin ti nena)_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind (Pero todavía sigues en mi solitaria mente)_  
_I think about you baby (Pienso en ti nena)_  
_And I dream about you all the time (Y sueño contigo todo el tiempo)_  
_I'm here without you baby (Estoy aqui sin ti nena)_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams (Pero sigues conmigo en mis sueños)_  
_And tonight it's only you and me. (Y esta noche, sólo somos tu y yo)_  


Otra vez el estribillo, y otra vez ese sentimiento de furia y angustia. Había pasado tanto tiempo que Rachel se obligó a pensar que tal vez lo de ellas si había tenido un final, y que la rubia había logrado olvidarla. Aquello había terminado de quebrarla a la mitad, porque no podía creer que existiera un mundo donde Quinn no la quisiera… pero en los últimos meses jamás había respondido ante los avances de la morocha, hasta que llegó el punto en que sintió que tuvo que renunciar. Que jamás volvería a ser tan feliz como lo había sido con ella.

Y ese había sido el motivo de que decidiera alejarse definitivamente de su vida y de la de todos sus amigos.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go (Todo lo que sé, y a donde quiera que vaya)_  
_It gets hard but it wont take away my love (Se vuelve difícil pero no me quitara mi amor)_  
_And when the last one falls (Y cuando el último caiga) _  
_When it's all said and done (Cuando todo este dicho y hecho)_  
_It gets hard but it wont take away my love (Se tornará difícil pero no me quitara mi amor)_

Por primera vez en su vida adquirió el valor que necesitaba y subió los escalones hasta pararse delante del amor de su vida. Con una mano delicadamente giró el rostro de la muchacha y la obligó a que le sostuviera la mirada, mientras cantaba esa parte con una sonrisa en el rostro pero una agonía extrema en su alma. Por un instante creyó ver en los ojos de Quinn ese brillo que sólo adoptaban cuando la observaban a la castaña. Esa mirada que la rubia sólo le reservaba a ella y a nadie más, pero esa chispa se extinguió tan rápidamente Rachel la vio aparecer.

Seguramente sólo era una forma de pensar que todavía existía ese algo alrededor de ellas. Ese algo llamado amor.

___I'm here without you baby (Estoy aquí sin ti nena)_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind (Pero todavía sigues en mi solitaria mente)_  
_I think about you baby (Pienso en ti nena)_  
_And I dream about you all the time (Y sueño contigo todo el tiempo)_  
_I'm here without you baby (Estoy aqui sin ti nena)_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams (Pero sigues conmigo en mis sueños)_  
_And tonight it's only you and me. (Y esta noche, sólo somos tu y yo)_  


Rachel cantó esta última estrofa con todo el sentimiento que fue capaz, cerrando los ojos una vez más para no llorar e intentando que ese momento fuera eterno.

Cuando la música dejó de sonar, un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del aula. No se escuchaba ni el zumbar de una mosca, ya que todos miraban a las dos chicas enfrentadas y esperaban que alguna de las dos hablara.

Rachel rompió el contacto que su mano ejercía sobre la el mentón de la rubia, y dedicándole una última mirada llena de amor y profunda devoción, escapó de aquel lugar sin mirar hacia atrás.

Intentando huir de tantos recuerdos, una vez más.

No se si seguir escribiendo la historia, ¿qué me dicen?. ¡Acepto comentarios de todo tipo!, aunque no creo que mucha gente lo lea jaja


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, acá está la continuación de la historia. Todavía no se termina jaja andaba inspirada y por eso hice este capítulo en un día. Espero que les guste.

La canción es "I still" de los Backstreet Boys.

Quinn sintió la mirada inquisitiva de su novio taladrándola sobre su costado izquierdo, seguramente intentando pedirle explicaciones sobre aquello, pero la rubia continuó sin emitir sonido alguno y se limitó a mirar el piso, el cual se había vuelto demasiado interesante. Aún no sabía que respuestas darle a Sam, porque sentía que no las tenía.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde la partida de Rachel, pero el peso que había dejado su ausencia parecía aumentar cada vez más en lugar de disminuir. La tensión en el aire todavía era palpable y se podía cortar con el filo de una navaja, hasta que Will recuperó el control de la clase y rompió el sopor en el que se encontraban sumidos todos.

La verdad era que su mente estaba muy lejos de aquel colegio, y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo fue que terminó enamorándose tan fuertemente de la morena.

_Flashback_

_La semana había pasado con increíble lentitud para Rachel, que no veía la hora de que llegara el fin de semana para empezar a escribir tranquila una canción original para las regionales. Sentía que después de haber superado lo de Finn, tenía motivos suficientes para hacer una canción. Su canción, con la cual ganarían el primer puesto._

_El timbre de cambio de hora sonó y la castaña se dirigió a su casillero para tomar los libros de la siguiente clase que tenían. Se entretuvo unos minutos mirando la lista que tenía pegada en el fondo, que le avisaba sobre las actividades que debía hacer cada día. Hoy, por ejemplo, tocaba el tributo a Celine Dion en el mini-escenario de su casa. Una amplia sonrisa como las que sólo ella sabía poner se formó en su cara dejando a la vista unos dientes recién sacados de una propaganda de Colgate blancura total. Cuando cerró la puerta del casillero, no pudo evitar pegar un salto de la sorpresa que le conllevó ver a Quinn recostada sobre los lockers de al lado._

_-¿Ya terminaste? –Preguntó la rubia, sumamente molesta por esa innecesaria tardanza, pero antes de que la castaña pudiera contestar, se le volvió a adelantar. –Necesito que me ayudes. _

_-¿Disculpa?, creo que no te estoy entendiendo –Murmuró Rachel, claramente sorprendida porque la ex animadora viniera a pedirle ayuda ¡justo a ella!, a la que siempre consideró una enemiga en la lucha por Finn. _

_-Mira, no me importa lo que pienses, pero quiero cantar una canción y necesito que me ayudes con la misma._

_-Pero Quinn, tuviste varios solos y para ninguno de ellos me pediste ayuda._

_-No se trata de la interpretación, se trata que quiero volver a estar bien con Sam y no encuentro una canción que exprese bien mis sentimientos. _

_-¿Y quieres que te ayude a encontrarla?, pero yo no sé bien lo que pretendes expresar Quinn…_

_-Justamente por eso, me ayudarás. ¿Mañana a las 17 en tu casa?._

_-Ehmm, si, claro. ¿Pero que obtengo yo a cambio?_

_La rubia le guiñó provocativamente un ojo y se marchó con los brazos en jarra, como hacía siempre que llevaba puesto el disfraz de animadora._

_A pesar de que la semana había pasado lenta, el viernes llegó increíblemente rápido. Ya eran las 5 y 30 de la tarde cuando Rachel pensó que su compañera de coro no se iba a presentar, pero el sonido del timbre hizo que desechara ese pensamiento. _

_La castaña se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró frente a frente con la visita, que llevaba puesto uno de esos vestidos de seda blanco tan comunes en ella._

_-Hola Quinn –La muchacha asintió con la cabeza para corresponder el saludo y entró a la casa sin que nadie la invitara, a pesar de que se sentía un poco incómoda en ella. _

_Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la sala donde había tenido lugar hace poco la famosa fiesta del alcohol, y Rachel tomó algunas partituras que se encontraban esparcidas sobre una mesa. _

_-Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar. ¿Qué tipo de canción te gustaría cantarle?._

_Fin Flashback_

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír cuando este pequeño momento le empezó a rondar por la cabeza, porque ese fue el primero de una serie de encuentros en los que la castaña la ayudó a elegir la canción perfecta para cantarle a Sam, y a medida que los encuentros iban produciéndose, la confianza y la relación de las chicas iba aumentando. Increíblemente, se empezaron a sentir cómodas con la presencia de la otra, y entablaron una amistad más que agradable. Obviamente, había ciertos códigos que no se podían romper. El pasado que las había enemistado tanto todavía seguía presente.

Sin embargo, tuvo que volver y enfrentar la realidad. Aquella realidad que tanto le dolía.

Desde que había terminado con Rachel por decisión propia había decidido no volver a mirar atrás. Entre el dolor y la nada, había preferido la nada. Aquel sentimiento que la aturdía y que no la dejaba volver a experimentar ninguna clase de sentimiento. Pero aquella canción había despertado algo oculto en Quinn, había despertado sus deseos de volver a cantar. Por primera vez en muchos meses, quería volver a sentir algo. Quería sufrir hasta que su corazón explotara, quería llorar hasta quedarse seca, quería gritar que jamás había olvidado a la morocha. La ola de recuerdos que la asestó fue tal que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esperar a que la clase terminara, y pedirle a Sam que por favor la dejara sola.

Encontrar una canción perfecta para Rachel siempre había sido sencillo, ya que ella siempre fue su inspiración. Así que caminó con pasos lentos hasta el lugar donde su ex novia había comenzado a cantar al comienzo de la clase y cerrando los ojos, se imaginó que la castaña estaba sentada justo enfrente, en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperando escuchar con ansias aquella voz nasal que tanto le gustaba.

_Who are you now? (Quién eres ahora?)__  
__Are you still the same (Sigues siendo la misma)__  
__Or did you change somehow? (O cambiaste de alguna manera?)__  
__What do you do (Qué haces)__  
__At this very moment when I think of you? (En este preciso momento que pienso en ti?)__  
__And when I'm looking back (Y cuando pienso en el pasado)__  
__How we were young and stupid (De lo estúpidos y jóvenes que éramos)__  
__Do you remember that?__ (Recuerdas eso?)_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar con desesperación por sus mejillas y no hizo ningún intento por refrenarlas. En ese mismo momento se sentía la mujer más derrotada del universo, ya que había hecho lo posible para sacar de su cabeza y su corazón a Rachel, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Cuando creía haberla olvidado –bueno, al menos haber dejado de sentir todo lo que le provocaba la castaña- los recuerdos volvían a ella una y otra vez, aterrorizándola, culpándola de sus errores, hiriéndola casi con violencia.

_No matter how I fight it (No importa lo mucho que intente evitarlo)__  
__Can't deny it (No puedo negarlo)__  
__Just can't let you go (Simplemente no puedo olvidarte)_

A las primeras semanas de haber roto, Quinn hizo lo imposible por olvidarla. Rompió las cartas, quemó todos los peluches, borró el teléfono de su agenda, y decidió seguir adelante con su vida ignorando todas las señales que le mandaba su ex. Salía a bailar, volvió a andar con chicos, se emborrachaba, pero todo, absolutamente todo la regresaba a Rachel. Nada le servía para olvidarla, aunque debía hacerlo. Eso era lo mejor para las dos.

_I still need you (Todavía te necesito)__  
__I still care about you (Todavía me preocupo por ti)__  
__Though everything's been said and done (A pesar de que todo se ha dicho y hecho)__  
__I still feel you (Todavía se siente)__  
__Like I'm right beside you (Como si estuviera a tu lado)__  
__But still no word from you (Pero sigo sin saber de ti)_

Siempre había sabido actuar y disimular su tristeza ante los demás le fue sumamente sencillo. Aunque a fin de cuentas fue algo que le costó muchos meses, al final todos se creyeron el cuento que les vendía, de que ella estaba bien, de que había podido superar a su ex. Pero nadie sabía que eso era la peor mentira que se podía haber dicho jamás.

Simplemente, no había manera de que ellas 2 se olvidaran.

_Now look at me (Ahora mirame)__  
__Instead of moving on, I refuse to see (En lugar de seguir adelante, me niego a ver)__  
__That I keep coming back (Que sigo regresando)__  
__And I'm stuck in a momento (Y estoy atrapado en un momento)__  
__That wasn't meant to last (to last) (Que no estaba destinado a durar)_

Es verdad, Rachel la había traicionado. En una de esas noches de borrachera infinita, se atrevió a besar a Finn y Quinn lo vio.

A pesar de que sabía que había sido por el alcohol, la rubia no se permitió perdonar a la castaña, que cada día de la semana le rogaba e imploraba perdón.

Quinn se moría por decirle que no había nada que perdonar, que la amaba y que siempre sería así, pero tenía que resistir. Porque esa era la excusa perfecta para que todo fuera más sencillo luego.

_I've tried to fight it (He intentado evitarlo)__  
__Can't deny it (No puedo negarlo)__  
__You don't even know (Ni siquiera sabes)_

Lo que nadie sabía, y que la ex animadora sólo se guardaba para ella, era que el verdadero motivo por el que no perdonaba a Rachel era que la secundaria estaba pronta a terminar, y sabía que la partida de la castaña a Nueva York sería inevitable.

Y ella no podía ser quien se interpusiera en el camino a cumplir los sueños que tenía Rachel. No, claro que no. No sería una carga, no le impediría que viajara y fuera feliz, no le cortaría las alas, por más que eso la destrozara por dentro. No permitiría que Rachel se quedara en ese pueblo en mitad de la nada sabedora de todo el potencial para brillar que tenía, sólo para que permaneciera a su lado.

_That I still need you (Que todavía te necesito)__  
__I still care about you (Todavía me preocupo por ti)__  
__Though everything's been said and done (A pesar de que todo se ha dicho y hecho)__  
__I still feel you (Todavía se siente)__  
__Like I'm right beside you (Como si estuviera a tu lado)__  
__But still no word from you (Pero sigo sin saber de ti)_

Por eso, la traición de Rachel era la excusa ideal para dejarla marchar sin retenerla en su vida. Además, como todavía quedaba un mes para la graduación, su corazón tendría más tiempo para sanar todas las heridas que esa decisión le había provocado.

Aunque el tiempo era un amigo tramposo, porque corría a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

_No no__  
__Wish I could find you (Desearía poder encontrarte)__  
__Just like you found me (Justo como tu me encontraste a mi)__  
__Then I would never let you go (without you) (Si fuera asi nunca te dejaría ir)_

La canción se estaba por terminar, pero ella sentía deseos de quedarse a cantarla eternamente. La letra expresaba todo lo que la corroía por dentro y no sabía decir con palabras. Sentía que si seguía guardando tanto dolor dentro de ella, su cuerpo no iba a poder seguir aguantando semejante carga.

Tenía que liberarse de ella, sea como fuera. Tenía que aceptar que entre ella y Rachel no había un "para siempre", sino un "adiós", y que ese sería inminente.

_That I still need you (Que todavía te necesito)__  
__I still care about you (Todavía me preocupo por ti)__  
__Though everything's been said and done (A pesar de que todo se ha dicho y hecho)__  
__I still feel you (Todavía se siente)__  
__Like I'm right beside you (Como si estuviera a tu lado)__  
__But still no word from you (Pero sigo sin saber de ti)_

Dejar pensar a los otros que ella estaba bien, era la mejor forma para convencerse a ella misma que de verdad lo estaba.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos empapados en lagrimas, se dio cuenta que había terminado arrodillada en el piso, en una posición de súplica. Por primera vez deseó que alguien estuviera ahí para consolarla, y decirle que lo que sentía por Rachel, tarde o temprano, pasaría.


	3. Chapter 3

El ruido de las manecillas del reloj avanzando segundo a segundo era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto lleno de soledad, aunque hubiera una persona en él.

El rosa chillón que coloreaba las sábanas, casi ni se distinguía entre tanta oscuridad. El lugar estaba sumido en penumbras, mientras Rachel se encontraba hecha un ovillo en la cama. Un día nuevo comenzaba y ella todavía no tenía la fuerza necesaria para levantarse. El fingir cada vez le costaba más y más, a pesar de que hacía días que no se la cruzaba por ningún lado. Ya no tenía ganas de nada que hubiera valido la pena.

Antes de que el despertador sonara lo apagó con un súbito movimiento de su mano, y consiguió pararse para ir al baño. Evitó mirarse al espejo, pero cuando lo hizo, se obligó a sí misma a maquillarse un poco para disimular las tremendas ojeras que tenía. La falta de sueño le pasaba factura constantemente, y si quería disimular… tenía que hacerlo bien.

Después de cambiarse, tardó verdaderamente poco en llegar al colegio. Y cuando lo hizo, no sabía que ese día iba a servir para que algo importante ocurriera.

A pesar de que había intentado cortar el vínculo con sus ex compañeros de coro, estos seguían atosigándola en los pasillos para que volviera. Simplemente, sin Rachel, Glee no era Glee.

Una de ellas era Mercedes, que se acercó a ella justo antes de ingresar a la primera clase y la aferró del brazo, imposibilitando que se escapara.

_-Amiga, tengo el plan ideal para ti._

El cual a Rachel le costó mucho, mucho rechazar.

El horario escolar terminó sin mayor sobresalto, y la hora en que el club se juntaba para ensayar llegó.

Cada uno fue ingresando a la sala, la cual todavía no había podido superar la ausencia de la morocha, y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. Will fue el último en entrar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos lo miraron extrañados. Hacía tiempo que no lucía de aquella forma.

_-Chicos, hace algunas clases atrás les hablé sobre la importancia de la palabra Comeback, ¿verdad?. Bueno, creo que hay alguien que quiere explicárselos devuelta. _

La entrada no se hizo esperar y cada uno vio asombrado como una nueva versión de Rachel, más opacada que la anterior, ingresaba por la puerta. Más de alguno creyó ver un brillo ambicioso en la mirada de la morocha, ese que tanto la caracterizaba y que tanto se había ido diluyendo con el paso del tiempo.

Nadie dijo nada, el asombro todavía era palpable. Pero un solo pensamiento cruzaba por la cabeza de la mayoría… Por fin eran 12 devuelta.

_-Bueno, después de tantas súplicas y ruegos, decidí volver. ¡Por nada en el mundo iba a perderme esas nacionales en Nueva york!_ –La chica sonrió y los otros se acercaron a recibirla, salvo una sola pareja… claro estaba.

Cuando el momento de festejo y las palabras de alegría se acabaron, cada uno fue a sentarse nuevamente. Rachel, aún sonriente, también quiso hacerlo cuando no pudo evitar mirar a la rubia.

Después de tanto tiempo de no ver esos ojos, creía que ya no le pasaba nada con ellos. El peso del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros y se quedó congelada. Quinn la miraba inexpresivamente mientras sostenía con firmeza la mano de Sam, su novio.

El silencio se hizo en el salón y Rachel tomó saliva. El tiempo se detuvo de pronto y por un instante volvió a ser consciente de aquel agujero profundo que tenía en su pecho y que tanto dolor irradiaba a cada poro de su piel. Las hendiduras de su corazón prometían con volver a abrirse y el aire se evaporó.

No podía ser que todavía le hiciera sentir aquello…

Y aún así, contra todo pronóstico, la morocha sonrió. Sonrió falsamente, pero bastó para que todos suspiraran aliviados. El intercambio de miradas sólo había durado unos segundos, pero había alcanzado para tensionar el aire, el cual ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

_-Señor Shue, que mejor que sentenciar mi regreso que con una canción, ¿No?._

_-No podría estar más de acuerdo. _

Quinn se acomodó en la silla para aguantar tres minutos difíciles, y su cara se desencajó cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

_All my life and the hereafter (En toda mi vida y de aquí en adelante)__  
__I've never seen, seen one like you (Nunca había visto a alguien como tu)_

La melodía sonaba rápido y no era triste, sino todo lo contrario. La morocha comenzó a moverse mientras la letra avanzaba. Quinn alzó una ceja, extrañada. Eso era totalmente diferente a lo que se esperaba.

_You're a knife, sharp and deadly (Eres como un cuchillo, filoso y letal)__  
__And it's me that you cut into (Y es a mí a quien lastimas)__  
__But I don't mind, in fact, I like it (Pero no me importa, de hecho, me gusta)__  
__Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you (Aunque esté asustada, estoy encendida, pero te temo)_

Rachel miró por un segundo a la rubia para observar su reacción, y eso le sirvió para cantar todo lo siguiente… A pesar de todo, no podía darse por vencida. Un mundo sin Quinn era un mundo en el que Rachel no quería vivir, y si tenía que decirle que la odiaba sólo para recuperarla, bueno, eso haría.

_She's a monster, beautiful monster (Ella es un monstruo, un hermoso monstruo)__  
__Beautiful monster but I don't mind (H__ermoso monstruo, pero no me importa__)__  
__And I need her, said I need her (Y la necesito, dije que la necesito) __  
__Beautiful monster but I don't mind (Hermoso monstruo pero no me importa.)_

_No, I don't mind (No, no me importa)__  
__(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind) (No me importa, no, no me importa)__  
__No, I don't mind (No, no me importa)__  
__(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind) (No me importa, no, no me importa.)_

_No, I don't mind (No, no me importa)__  
__(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind) (No me importa, no, no me importa.)_

_No, I don't mind (No, no me importa)_

Toda la clase se había sumado gustosa a la interpretación y acompañaba con gritos y aplausos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Rachel se sintió bien. Confiada, subió los escalones y le tendió la mano a Santana, invitándola a bailar. Le latina le guiñó un ojo y se dejó guiar hasta al lado del piano.

In her eyes, there's love and fire (En sus ojos hay amor y fuego)  
In my heart, she's burning through (Y mi corazón ella quema)  
But I don't mind, in fact, I like it (Pero no me importa, de hecho me gusta)  
Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you (Aunque tenga miedo, estoy encendida pero te temo)

_She's a monster, beautiful monster (Ella es un monstruo, un hermoso monstruo)__  
__Beautiful monster but I don't mind (H__ermoso monstruo, pero no me importa__)__  
__And I need her, said I need her (Y la necesito, dije que la necesito) __  
__Beautiful monster but I don't mind (Hermoso monstruo pero no me importa.)_

And I need her, said I need her (Y la necesito, dije que la necesito)  
Beautiful monster (Hermoso monstruo)  
But I don't mind (Pero no me importa)  
(I don't mind, I don't I don't mind) (No me importa, no, no me importa)  
No, I don't mind (No, no me importa)

Rachel se paró enfrente de Santana y le bailó con toda la sensualidad de la que era capaz, aunque la latina la superaba ampliamente en ese terreno. Sin embargo, sabida de que la morocha cantaba para ella, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Quinn llevaba una seria disputa en su interior. A pesar de que sabía que lo que veía no podía estar sucediendo en verdad, una llama se encendió en su interior más viva que nunca. Un fuego que pensaba que se había apagado hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

¿Serían los celos, quizás?

No, claro que no.

_Playing with my heart and she's playing with my mind (Está jugando con mi corazón y con mi mente)_

_She's a monster, beautiful monster (Ella es un monstruo, un hermoso monstruo)__  
__Beautiful monster but I don't mind (H__ermoso monstruo, pero no me importa__)__  
__And I need her, said I need her (Y la necesito, dije que la necesito) __  
__Beautiful monster but I don't mind (Hermoso monstruo pero no me importa.)_

_No, I don't mind (No, no me importa)__  
__(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind) (No me importa, no, no me importa)__  
__No, I don't mind (No, no me importa)_

Para cuando la canción terminó, todo el coro se había levantado y bailaba junto con la pareja principal en el centro de salón, pero Quinn se mantuvo sentada, intentando no poner cara de tremendo fastidio y fracasando estrepitosamente cuando la melodía paró y todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y silbidos de admiración para Berry.

Aunque la ex animadora había dejado a Rachel siendo consciente de que ella podía volver a enamorarse de quien quisiera, aun no estaba preparada para afrontarlo y recién acababa de darse cuenta. Aquella escena le sirvió para entender, de que a pesar de que estaban separadas, le hacía sentir bien que la morocha siguiera amándola. Creer lo contrario la hacía sentirse extraña, fuera de eje, descolocada. Era pensar que si la persona que más amaba dejarla de quererla, el amor ya no iba a existir más para ella.

Al menos, no el verdadero y duradero.

Porque, ¿cómo iba a volver a creer en el amor después de que el amor de su vida, su otra parte, su otra mitad… ya no la amaba?

Agachó la vista para ocultar su angustia, no quería ver las sonrisas que Santana arrancaba de Rachel. La cual, todavía no sabía, el enorme éxito que había tenido el plan.

**Perdón la demora, tuve que rendir en la facultad y no tenía inspiración para escribir, y con este capítulo quedó más que demostrado xD, pero quería hacer algo más liviano, venía siendo todo muy triste… pero para el próximo prometo que el drama vuelve y que esto sólo es un punto de inflexión en la historia. **

**La canción es Beautiful Monster de Ne-Yo.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_-¿Creen que va a funcionar?, sinceramente…_ -La voz de Rachel demostró lo insegura que se mostraba con respecto de aquella jugada que se habían encargado de idear Kurt y Mercedes, los cuales se encontraban sentados en el borde de la cama uno al lado del otro, charlando animadamente sobre cómo proseguir con su estrategia. La pregunta los tomó por sorpresa y ocasionó que ambos volvieran a centrar su atención en la castaña, que se había perdido gran parte de la conversación. –_No sé, es decir… No creo que sirva de mucho. Lo mejor va a ser seguir como hasta el momento, e intentar que esto pase…_

_-No, no hay forma. Vamos a seguir con esto_ –Respondió Kurt de manera cortante. No podían permitirse el lujo de que Rachel dudara del plan.

_-Pero me parece algo muy bajo, y Santana más de lo que ya hizo no creo que haga… Seguir coqueteando conmigo terminaría de arruinar su reputación. _

_-Santana va a seguir ayudando con la causa de momento, de eso no te preocupes porque ya me encargué hace rato_ –El haber descubierto el profundo enamoramiento que la latina sentía por Brittany le proporcionaban las garantías suficientes a Kurt como para que la morocha siguiera colaborando con el plan. –_Bueno Mercedes, ¿en que estábamos?._

Rachel volvió a sumirse en silencio y sujetó fuertemente la almohada contra sí, mientras luchaba internamente con sus pensamientos para que éstos no fueran a parar en donde acababan siempre: Quinn Fabray.

No quería recuperarla de esa forma, si es que todavía existía alguna mínima chance de recuperarla. Kurt y Mercedes opinaban que sí, pero ella, no. Quería lo mejor para su ex, y no quería seguir insistiéndole porque eso la convertiría nuevamente en una pesada, su cualidad más negativa. Esa etapa había pasado hace mucho, así que por más plan que sus amigos idearan, ella tenía decidido lo que iba a hacer. La dejaría en paz. Y por primera vez pensaría en un futuro donde la rubia no estuviera en él. Sólo que costaba tanto… apenas intentó visualizarlo, sintió como si un palo la golpeara en medio del pecho, quitándole la respiración. Inmediatamente abrió la boca en un intento desesperado de tragar aire…

Pero este parecía haberse evaporado. Y de lo más profundo de su ser llegó a la conclusión de que todavía, no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

_Una última vez y nunca más._ Dijo para sus adentros, abrumada por la contundencia que tenían sus palabras.

El día siguiente transcurrió con la misma lentitud agresiva de siempre, hasta que el momento de ir a ensayar con el club llegó. Rachel fue la primera en llegar y se sentó en la primera fila de asientos con las piernas cruzadas y los nervios impregnados en todo el cuerpo preparados para jugarle una mala pasada, los cuales no hicieron más que aumentar cuando Santana cruzó por la puerta y le tuvo que hacer señas exageradas con las manos para que se sentara a su lado. Quinn todavía no había llegado y la latina aprovechó para poner cara de fastidio mientras ocupaba su respectivo asiento. La castaña, a pesar de todo, le sonrió amigablemente.

Durante el transcurso de la clase ambas chicas se dedicaron a lo suyo: hablaban animadamente y cuando Rachel se percataba de que Quinn las miraba de reojo, tomaba tímidamente la mano de Santana, la cual aprovechaba para romper el contacto lo más pronto posible. No quería que Brittany confundiera las cosas. En un momento la castaña aprovechó para agarrar con la guardia baja a Santana y apoyó tiernamente la cabeza en su hombro. La rubia, al estar en la última fila, tenía una vista privilegiada de todo lo que ocurría abajo, por lo cual intentaba mirar lo menos posible, porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía un vacío muy desagradable en el pecho, el cual no podía contener.

Y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir luchando contra todo aquello… Las barreras que se había obligado a levantar para aislar y encerrar sus sentimientos, ya hacía un par de semanas que una a una iban cayendo con un simple soplido. Había llegado al extremo de la vulnerabilidad y eso la desquiciaba. No podía ser.

Apenas tocó el timbre, fue la primera en retirarse velozmente de la habitación. Aunque alguien se percató de eso: Rachel no pudo evitar crear una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la cual en el fondo ocultaba la misma tristeza que sentía y compartía –inconscientemente- con su ex.

_Remember all the things we wanted (Recuerdo todas las cosas que queríamos)_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted (Ahora todos nuestros recuerdos están embrujados)_

_We were always meant to say goodbye (Siempre supimos que íbamos a terminar diciéndonos adiós)_

Varios días pasaron luego de eso, pero Quinn no asistió al colegio. Sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría perdiendo la cabeza, y todo aquello que había logrado durante meses quedaría reducido a cenizas. Ver a Rachel en ese momento la hubiera hecho cometer una locura, una estupidez, y no quería. Alejarse era la mejor solución, y eso hizo. Se recluyó en su casa hasta que el dolor diera paso a la nada y pudiera enfrentar la mirada de sus compañeros de manera tranquila.

La rubia ya había faltado una semana entera y no había día que pasara en el que Rachel no se preocupara por ella. Intentó descubrir que le pasaba, si había padecido alguna enfermedad o si le ocurría otra cosa, pero nadie le contestaba. Nadie tenía respuestas, hasta que el lunes siguiente la volvió a ver y fue lo que le hizo replantearse seriamente todo lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso, cuando Santana fue a recoger unas cosas de su casillero fue interceptada por Rachel en medio del pasillo.

_-Hola, Santana._

_-¿Qué quieres?_ –Preguntó a secas la latina.

_-Sólo… sólo quería agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí.-_Contestó una compungida Rachel.

_-Ya, como si lo estuviera haciendo por placer._

_-A eso es a lo que me refiero. Sé que no lo estás haciendo por gusto, así que creo que lo mejor es dejarlo. _

_-¿Dejarlo?_ –Santana se encontraba confundida, y se cruzó de brazos para esperar la respuesta de su compañera de coro.

_-Sí… creo que es lo mejor. No quiero que sigamos con esto, no quiero obligar a nadie a que esté conmigo_ –La castaña miró para otro lado, intentando no ponerse a llorar enfrente de todo el mundo.

_-Está bien. Bueno… espero que todo te salga bien, ya sabes, con eso…_

Sus sentimientos volvieron a jugarle una mala pasada y por el rostro de Rachel se escapó una lágrima, ocasionando que la latina la abrazara de una manera cariñosa. A pesar de que no le agradaba la personalidad de Berry, entendía por lo que ésta estaba pasando. El gesto le nació de adentro y supo que no debía evitarlo. A fin de cuentas, ella no era una mala persona. Sólo era una persona con el corazón roto. Y quizás, esos últimos días de coqueteo habían bastado para que se tomaran verdadero cariño.

_Even with our fists held high (Incluso con nuestros puños en alto)_

_It never would have work out right, yeah (Nunca habría funcionado)_

_We were never meant for do or die (Nunca fuimos de jugarnos a vencer o morir)_

Antes que se separaran y Santana le dedicara una amistosa sonrisa a la castaña, una persona lo había visto todo ya desde lejos. En ese preciso instante supo que no iba a poder seguir fingiendo mucho más. Que ni faltando un mes iba a poder borrar todo lo que su ex le producía. Se mordió el labio inferior furiosa y fue directo a su otra clase, empujando a todo el que se le pusiera delante. En su interior había muchos sentimientos entremezclados, pero uno lo dominaba todo: el odio. Además, la bronca, la rabia y el rencor la seguían atosigando.

Ya no quería sentir más nada, quería que le abrieran el pecho y le quitaran todo lo que tuviera adentro. Que la vaciaran de sentimientos, que le arrancaran el corazón y todo lo que él conllevaba. Así, finalmente el dolor y sobretodo el amor, se irían de una vez por todas. Se negaba a creer que una persona pudiera llegar a sentir tanto sin explotar antes.

"El tiempo cura todas las heridas", le habían dicho. ¡Mentirosos!, eso eran todos, unos crueles y viles mentirosos. No le parecía que con el correr de los días su amor fuera disminuyendo, sino que todo lo contrario, aumentaba más y más. La única manera de dejar de sentir lo que sentía era lograr enamorarse de otra persona, sólo que… no había otra persona como Rachel.

Suspiró claramente lastimada y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, con la cabeza gacha y el orgullo herido.

_I didn't want us to burn out, (No quería que lo nuestro se apagara)_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop (No vine aquí para lastimarte, y ahora no puedo parar)_

Mientras para una de las chicas la hora pasaba igual de normal que siempre, para la otra se hacía insufrible. En ese rato que duró, la rubia escribía y escribía en su anotador frases aisladas que se le venían a la mente, que luego terminaban tachadas para que nadie las leyera. Siempre se le había dado bien canalizar el dolor a través de la escritura, y aunque eso hacía, ya no servía para nada. Tenía demasiadas palabras acumuladas en su interior, y sentía que había llegado el momento de soltarlarlas una por una a la castaña. No podía permitir que jugara con ella de esa forma. Tenía que demostrarle que seguía teniendo la situación controlada, aunque no fuera cierto.

Como había escuchado una vez por ahí "las palabras que no dijimos se transforman en insatisfacción, en tristeza, en frustración. Lo que no decimos no muere, **nos mata**"

_I want you to know (Quiero que sepas)_

_That it doesn't matter (Que no importa)_

_Where we take this road (El camino que tomemos)_

_Someone's gotta go (Alguno se tenía que ir)_

_And I want you to know (Y quiero que sepas)_

_You couldn't have loved me better (Que no podrías haberme amado mejor)_

_But I want you to move on (Pero quiero que sigas adelante)_

_So I'm already gone (Así que yo ya me voy)_

La campana sonó anunciando el final del día y Rachel se dirigió pesarosa hacia su casillero para guardar las cosas del colegio. Estaba cansada y quería volver pronto a su casa, tirar todo en su escritorio y echarse a dormir, pero algo la retuvo contra su voluntad. La cerradura no abría y tuvo que pelear contra ella durante diez minutos, diez minutos que bastaron para que el pasillo se despejara y todos los alumnos volvieran a sus hogares.

Rachel estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no pudo evitar que se le cayeran los libros del susto que se pegó cuando escuchó una voz nasal hablándole desde su costado derecho.

_-¿Te ayudo?_ –No hacía falta mirar para saber quien le hablaba. Hubiera reconocido esa voz entre millones y hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente y después empezó a trabajar a toda máquina. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar e intentó ocultarlas cruzándose de brazos.

_Looking at you makes it harder (Al mirarte se me hace más difícil) _

_But I know that you'll find another (Pero sé que encontrarás a otra9 _

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry (Que no te haga siempre querer llorar)_

_Started with a perfect kiss then (Empezó con el beso perfecto y luego)_

_We could feel the poison set in (Pudimos sentir llegar el veneno)_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive (Ser perfecto no basta para mantener vivo este amor)_

_You know that I love you, so I (Sabes que te amo tanto)_

_Love you enough to let you go (Te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir)_

_-No, puedo sola, gracias _–Contestó de manera cortante e intentando dar por terminada la casi inexistente conversación.

_-No parece… digo nomás_ –La rubia se había apoyado contra los casilleros e intentaba no mirar directo a los de la castaña. Sabía que si los miraba de lleno se acobardaría y no podría hacer lo que fue a hacer. Ahora más que nunca tenía que mantenerse fría… _-¿Podemos hablar?_

_-Pensé que eso estábamos haciendo.-_Y tomando un poco de coraje volvió a la tarea que estaba realizando minutos antes de que apareciera su ex.

_-Ya, claro. Da igual, sólo venía a decirte que ya puedes dejar esa estupidez de Santana para darme celos, no está funcionando. - _"Quisiera decirle que es mentira, que estoy completamente muerta de celos" pensó Quinn.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo todo el torrente de palabras que emanaba desde su interior. Ambas tenían que calcular cada cosa que dijeran, para evitarse daños mayores que los que habían sufrido hasta entonces.

_I want you to know (Quiero que sepas)_

_That it doesn't matter (Que no importa)_

_Where we take this road (El camino que tomemos)_

_Someone's gotta go (Alguno se tenía que ir)_

_And I want you to know (Y quiero que sepas)_

_You couldn't have loved me better (Que no podrías haberme amado mejor)_

_But I want you to move on (Pero quiero que sigas adelante)_

_So I'm already gone (Así que yo ya me voy)_

_-¿Perdón?, ¿quién te dijo que lo mío con Santana era para darte celos?. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, Quinn. Deberías saberlo._

_-No hace falta ser inteligente para darse cuenta que sólo haces esto para que yo reaccione. Vamos, Rachel. No digo que no, pero siendo realista… ¿En qué mundo Santana se fijaría en ti, conociendo la relación que hay entre ustedes?. No hay manera de que eso pueda suceder._

_-Estás tan, pero tan creída Quinn. Deberías dejarme seguir adelante con mi vida, porque una vez que lo estoy logrando, vas y apareces devuelta. No es justo. –_La tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro de la castaña, pero no podía dar el brazo a torcer. Cuando vio a la rubia a su lado, no pudo evitar que una mínima esperanza de que todavía la quisiera creciera en su interior, pero enseguida se esfumó cuando la escuchó hablar de esa manera. Esa no era la Quinn de la que se había enamorado. Era una extraña, una persona en el cuerpo de otra.

_-No, no estás siguiendo con tu vida, estás intentando que yo vuelva a ella. Se acabó Rachel, ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Lo nuestro se acabó, SE ACABÓ, ¡Déjalo ir, por Dios!_ – Y la rubia alzó demasiado la voz para decir la última frase. Era una forma de darse fuerzas a sí misma para decirle a Rachel lo que le tenía que decir.

_I'm already gone, already gone (Ya me voy, ya me voy) _

_You can't make it feel right (No podés hacer que se sienta bien)_

_When you know that it's all wrong (Cuando sabes que está mal)_

_I'm already gone, already gone (Yo ya me voy, ya me voy)_

_There's no moving on (No vamos para adelante)_

_So I'm already gone (Así que ya me voy)_

Cuando en verdad, era todo lo contrario. Sólo quería abrazarla y gritarle que jamás la había olvidado y que nunca lo haría. Que la mirara directo a los ojos y que se diera cuenta que le estaba mintiendo, que no podía vivir sin ella pero que odiaba la idea de lastimarla tanto.

Quería decirle tantas cosas… que la extrañaba demasiado, que sin ella se sentía tan vacía y desganada. Que lo único que quería era estar con ella, reírse con ella, caminar con ella, hablar con ella. Que estar haciendo eso la destrozaba por dentro y que no quería que creyera nada de lo que le decía. Quería decirle todas esas cosas que la gente normal catalogaría de cliché, pero que eran tan ciertas en ese momento…

_Already gone, already gone, already gone (Ya me he ido, ya me he ido, ya me he ido)_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah (Ya me he ido, ya me he ido, ya me he ido)_

_Remember all the things we wanted (Recuerdo todas las cosas que queríamos)_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted (Ahora todos nuestros recuerdos están embrujados)_

_We were always meant to say goodbye (Siempre supimos que íbamos a terminar diciéndonos adiós)_

Por su parte, Rachel sentía que la habían partido, literalmente, a la mitad, y que su corazón ya no le pertenecía a ella, sino a la persona que tenía enfrente. Era absurdo, ya lo sabía, tanto la había lastimado y tanto la seguía amando a pesar de eso. ¿Era masoquismo, acaso?, ¿era amor?, ¿obsesión?, ¿qué era aquello que no la dejaba olvidarse de Quinn por mucho que ésta la rechazara una y otra vez?. ¿Acaso pensaba que tras toda esa crudeza, todavía seguía existiendo esa persona de la que se había enamorado tanto?. No lo sabía.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras seguía congelada en el mismo lugar que antes. Inmóvil, estática. Sin capacidad de reacción.

Aunque todavía no estaba preparada para hacerlo, había llegado el momento de aceptar que Quinn no la quería más. Sabía que cuando se encontrara a solas, aquel agujero que se había abierto en su pecho empezaría a quemar y no habría forma de soportar el dolor.

No podía soportar la idea de sufrir otra vez de esa manera. Era demasiado doloroso.

_I want you to know (Quiero que sepas)_

_That it doesn't matter (Que no importa)_

_Where we take this road (El camino que tomemos)_

_Someone's gotta go (Alguno se tenía que ir)_

_And I want you to know (Y quiero que sepas)_

_You couldn't have loved me better (Que no podrías haberme amado mejor)_

_But I want you to move on (Pero quiero que sigas adelante)_

_So I'm already gone (Así que yo ya me voy)_

_-Entonces… –_Tragó saliva un par de veces, le costaba hilar dos palabras seguidas. Le costaba creer lo que estaba sucediendo_ –Entonces, ¿ya no… no me quieres?, yo… no entiendo nada –_Apenas terminó de formular la pregunta deseó no haberla hecho. Ya sabía la respuesta que tendría.

_-No –_Contestó en voz baja la rubia, pero sabía que Rachel la había escuchado a la perfección. Se odió a sí misma por tener que hacer eso, pero era la única manera de que todo terminara. Así la castaña la odiaría y a ella le sería más fácil olvidarla.

_-Es-está bien –_Sólo atinó a decir en un murmullo apenas audible la castaña, para luego alejarse un par de pasos de su casillero con la vista en cualquier cosa que no fuera Quinn y por ende, todo lo que la rodeara. No iba a dar pelea, ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Las lágrimas escaparon sin control por sus mejillas y no hizo nada para detenerlas. Ya no valía le pena. Sentía los brazos desconectados de su cuerpo y una cortina de humo en su cabeza le impedía pensar bien. Quería que todo eso fuera un sueño; o mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

_-No llores._ –Contestó en un tono de súplica la rubia. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos ver llorar a Rachel _–Por favor. _

Rachel parpadeó varias veces para identificar quien le hablaba, pero le costaba ver lo que la rodeaba. El llanto le impedía la visión y le llenaba de un gusto a sal asqueroso la boca. Creyó, por un par de segundos, escuchar un débil ruego salir de los labios de la rubia, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la mente.

_I'm already gone, I'm already gone (Ya me voy, ya me voy)_

_You can't make it feel right (No podés hacer que se sienta bien)_

_When you know that it's all wrong (Cuando sabes que está mal)_

Quinn la tomó de la mano para abrazarla pero apenas la morocha sintió el contacto lo rompió lo más pronto posible, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había dejado atrás a la escuela y todo lo que ella conllevaba.

No sabía a dónde dirigirse, pero una cosa era segura: tenía que mantenerse lo más lejos posible de su ex. Tenía que correr y correr lo más rápido que le permitieran las piernas y no parar hasta sentirse totalmente exhausta. Tenía que mantenerse en constante movimiento y no pensar en nada más, sólo en correr y seguir corriendo. Huir de todo, huir de su pasado, huir del dolor –que ya amenazaba con alzarse victorioso cuando sus fuerzas para escapar se extinguieran- y, sobretodo, huir de Quinn.

_I'm already gone, already gone (Ya me voy, ya me voy)_

_There's no moving on (No vamos para adelante)_

_So I'm already gone (Así que ya me he ido)_

La rubia golpeó el casillero con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz luego de ver como Rachel se marchaba lo más rápido que podía y la dejaba completamente sola en medio del pasillo.

Sintiéndose terriblemente derrotada.

Por su lado, Rachel había disminuido la velocidad hasta convertirlo en un simple trote, mientras luchaba por controlar una oleada de pensamientos diferentes que emergían de a ráfagas en su cabeza. Tenía que encontrar una manera de frenarlos y no volverse loca en el intento, y sólo se le ocurría una forma de lograrlo.

Tardó cinco minutos en ubicar la calle donde se encontraba parada, y luego de eso, le llevó cerca de media hora encontrar la casa de Santana. El aturdimiento todavía le duraba y la hizo retrasarse en el camino, pero aún así algo le decía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer.

A esta altura del partido, ya nada le importaba. Sólo olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, aunque fuera por una noche sola.

Cuando por fin llegó a la casa de la chica, estuvo parada en la puerta como diez minutos que se le hicieron diez horas. Finalmente se decidió a tocar el timbre y fue la latina misma quien le abrió desde el otro lado.

_-Rachel, ¿qué sucede?_ –La cara de Santana reflejaba claramente todo su desconcierto y preocupación. Por más que la castaña había estado bastante tiempo quieta, su respiración continuaba agitada y su ropa estaba desordenada, como si acaba de correr una maratón de muchos kilómetros. _–Estás hecha un desastre, literalmente._

_-Siempre hablas mucho, ¿no? –_Murmuró la castaña, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la latina y besarla desesperadamente en los labios, buscando con ese beso borrar todo sabor que hubiera dejado Quinn en su momento. Santana correspondió el gesto no sin antes alzar las cejas sorprendida.

_-Oh oh espera un poco Berry, nos ven todos-_Dijo apartándola un poco de su cuerpo.

_-Vamos a tu cuarto, entonces. ¿O tienes miedo de que nos escuchen también?. –_Contestó una provocativa –y desconocida- Rachel Berry.

Para suerte suya, no hizo falta repetirlo dos veces.

* * *

Bueno, capítulo terminado. Cómo prometí, hubo mucho drama! Demasiado diría yo jaja. En fin, les parece que se pueden arreglar dos puntos de vista aparentemente irreconciliables? Habrá que esperar al próximo para saberlo…

La canción se llama Already gone y es de Kelly Clarkson. La recomiendo, es un verdadero temazo.

Sigan comentando, ya sea bueno o malo, comenten! Acepto todo.


End file.
